


God brought us together for a reason

by parkshan820



Series: Conjuring au [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Possession, conjuring AU, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Chris and Sebastian has been a couple for a year now just because of the past. But now Anthony Mackie is in trouble and Chris has to help him.





	

Sebastian hums has he sets up the table and sighs. Sebastian still remebers his past and hates it when it comes up in his dreams. Of how his parents died, being abused in the foster homes, to being raped. Then being haunted and Chris saving him. Sebastian didn't want them to know about his past and now they know Sebastian is still waiting for Chris to laugh in his face and kick him out. Sebastian shakes his head and focuses on the task. Judy comes in. "Hey Bash." She says. Judy calls Sebastian Bash has a nickname. Sebastian smiles. 

"Hey Judy. How are you doing?" Sebastian asks and sits down. Chris, Ed, and Lorraine was out doing a case just leaving Sebastian and Judy at home. "I wish mom and dad was home." She says. Sebastian smiles sadly. "They will be home soon." Sebastian says and grabs her hand. Sebastian notices how Judy was becoming more upset every day. "Hey sweetheart, it's okay. You miss them I understand. But soon they will be home." Sebastian says. Judy sniffles and Sebastian walks over to her and hugs her. "I just want them to stop. They are going to get hurt or worse." Judy says. Sebastian picks her up and she clings onto him. 

Sebastian turns the stove off and walks over to the couch. "Shhhhh it's okay sweetie. If anything does happen I will take care of you." Sebastian says. He doesn't want her to go through the same has him wen he was younger. "What happened when you were younger?" Judy asked. "I said that part out loud didn't I?" Sebastian asks and the sixteen year old nods. "Okay I will tell you, but you can't tell anyone not even your parents." Sebastian says. Judy nods. "Okay well my parents died when I was five years old and was stuck in foster homes. Bit sadly I was stuck wth the bad people and the abused me. You know like smacked me, kicked me and called me very mean names." Sebastian says. 

"But then one of my foster dad's went to far and well raped me. That was when I was about fifteen years old." Sebastian says. Judy gasps. "Oh my god. Did it hurt?" She asks. "Yes. It was the worse pain. I thought being beaten hurted but you know." Sebastian says. "We both are a little beat up, but you know what? We only become stronger than them. We won't let those mean people get to us." Sebastian says and Judy hugs him. They both just sit there hugging each other. Just then the front door opens and they walk in. Sebastian and Judy looks up but then go back to holding each other. "Well what did we miss here?" Ed asks once he sees them. "Both of us just talking that's all." Sebastian says. Judy gets up. "Thanks Bash. I needed that advice." Judy says. "Of course. If you ever need to talk just say the wrod and we can alright?" Sebastian says. Judy hugs him again. Sebastian smiles and hugs her back. 

Chris walks over and kisses Sebastian. "How are you doing?" Chris asks. Sebastian told his whole past to Chris and Chris said that he loved Sebastian and he won't leave him no matter what. "I'm okay. I just finished dinner if you guys want something to eat." Sebastian says. "Oh thank goodness. Thanks Sebastian. " Ed says. Sebastian smiles. "Very welcome." Sebastian says. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Soon everyone was heading to their bedrooms. Sebastian crawls into bed after throwing on one of Chris' night shirts and curls up. Chris walks in and smiles seeing Sebastian curled up and wearing one of his shirts. Chris sits down and crawls under the covers has well. Sebastian sighs. "I'm glad that you are okay." Sebastian says. Chris smiles. "I'm glad I'm home. I really missed you. Now I can do this." Chris says. Sebastian was about to ask Chris when Chris hovers over top of Sebastian and kisses him. Sebastian squeaks and kisses back. Chris kisses Sebastian and kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Sebastian bites his lips and whimpers. "Chris." Sebastian whimpers out. Chris hum and kisses his lips again. Sebastian shivers and kisses back. Chris tugs Sebastian's shirt off and kisses down his chest. Sebastian squeezes his eyes shut and bites his bottom lip to not let a moan out. 

"Can you stay quiet?" Chris asks. Sebastian breaths through his nose and he whimpers. "Don't stop." Sebastian whispers. Chris chuckles and bites at a nipple. Sebastian slaps his hand over his mouth and huffs. Chris looks up and smirks. That bastard want Sebastian to suffer. "You bastard. " Sebastian gasps out. Chris snickers and kisses down his stomach and attacks the hipbones. Sebastian puts his right hand into Chris' hair while the left hand stays over his mouth. Sebastian was squirming and whimpering. This was a terrible time to stay quiet because it was so hard but he somehow manages to do okay so far. Chris tugs at his boxers. Sebastian makes a quiet squeak. _Don't do it, don't do it. Son of a bitch._ Chris drags Sebastian's boxers off of his legs and Sebastian lifts his hips to make them come off easier. 

Chris raises up and kisses Sebastian again but was surprised when he was rolled over and Sebastian was now kissing Chris and tugging his clothes off. Chris gasps and Sebastian puts his hand over Chris' mouth. Sebastian smirks and leans down. "Two can play at this game." Sebastian whispers and starts to drag his hand down Chris' chest and wraps a hand around Chris' length and slides his hand up and down slowly twisting at the base knowing how Chris loves it. Chris whines and Sebastian sushes him up with a kiss. Chris breaths heavily through his nose and Sebastian noses Chris' hipbone and kisses there. Sebastian then kisses Chris again and Chris grabs the bottle of lube and quietly opens it. He slicks two fingers up and traces his hand down Sebastian's back and thrusts a finger inside. Sebastian gasps and squeezes his eyes shut and bites his bottom lip. Chris frees Sebastian's bottom lip before Sebastian can bite it open.

Sebastian opens his eyes, his eyes catching in the moonlight making them strike out and making Sebastian look gorgeous. Chris thrusts a second finger in and Sebastian rocks his hips back and tips his head back. Chris lifts himself up and kisses Sebastian's throat and he gasps. Chris stretches Sebastian and adds a third finger making Sebastian's body tremble. Sebastian huffs and whines quietly. "It's okay baby. God I missed you." Chris whispers. Sebastian kisses him and he straddles Chris' hips and slides a condom onto Chris and Chris slicks himself up. Sebastian lines himself up and sinks down. They both gasp in there kiss and shivers. Sebastian doesn't stop until he bottoms out and he grits his jaw panting hard. Sebastian then rises his hips and lowers himself back down. Chris quietly moans into Sebastian's neck and thrusts his hips up. 

Sebastian grips Chris' shoulder blades and whimpers broken noises. "Shhhhh easy baby." Chris soothes. Sebastian sinks down and he trembles has he raises himself up even more and sinks down a tiny bit harder. Sebastian shiver again and he wraps his arms around Chris' neck and shiver once more. Sebastian kisses Chris than leans back and puts his hands onto Chris' thighs and puts his weight on it to help him rise up and sink back down. Sebastian grips Chris' thighs and he jerks signaling that he hits that sweet spot. Chris than smirks and angels his hips so when Sebastian lowers himself back down his cock drags sweetly over his prostate. Sebastian sobs and bites his knuckles. Chris drags Sebastian to his chest so every thrust hits Sebastian's prostate and Sebastian bites softly at Chris' shoulder. Chris moans and Sebastian quickly kisses him. Sebastian pants has he continues thrusting his hips up and down and more tears rolls down his cheeks. 

"I'm so close." Sebastian whispers. Chris rolls them over and he smirks. Before Sebastian knew it Chris was thrusting hard and fast and Sebastian bites hard and whines. How the fuck was Sebastian supposed to stay quiet when Chris was thrusting hard and fast Sebastian didn't know but he knew he was failing on staying quiet. He squeezes his eyes shut and he sees Chris smirking. "Chris slow down." Sebastian says his voice strained on trying not to be loud. Chris doesn't slow down, in fact he thrusts even faster. Sebastian gasps and smacks the bed. Chris leans down and whispers into Sebastian's ear. "Do you still think you can be quiet?" Chris whispers and Sebastian locks his ankels around Chris' waist and he bites Chris' shoulder. Chris moans quietly and picks up the pace. Sebastian cries and his body trembles even more. Sebastian digs his nails into Chris' back and whines into Chris' shoulder has his orgasm runs through him. Sebastian collaspes when he comes down from his high and Chris thrusts once, twice and hits his orgasm. 

They collaspes onto the bed. Chris drags Sebastian's body to his chest and Sebastian lays his head onto Chris chest. They pant and Sebastian was having a very hard time opening his eyes. "Sleep baby." Chris whispers. "I love you." Sebastian whimpers. "I love you too sweetheart." Chris whisper and kisses Sebastian. Sebastian smiles sleepily and dozes off.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It was late morning when Sebastian stirs and flutters his eyes open. Sebastian looks over to see that the he was alone. Sebastian yawns and gets dressed. Chris walking in with two cups of coffee. "Hey sweetheart." Chris says and hads Sebastian the mug. Sebastian sighs and relaxes has he take his first sip. "Hmmm man I love you." Sebastian says and takes another sip of the coffee. "Are you saying that to me or the coffee?" Chris asks. Sebastian hums. He walks out of the bedroom and into the living room. "Let's see here. Do I love Chris or the coffee? Hmmm." Sebastian says. Judy looks at him shocked while Ed and Lorraine burst out laughing understanding what is going on. Chris look at him. "Come on, I'm better than that coffee." Chris says. Sebastian gives him a look and sits down at the table. 

"Are you? Are you really?" Sebastian asks. Chris raises an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge? " Chris asks. Sebastian grins and shrugs. Chris hums and takes the coffee away from Sebastian. "Hey no! My coffee!" Sebastian whines and looks at Chris. Chris frowns and looks at him. "Answer the question." Chris says. Sebastian raises an eyebrow. Sebastian look around than quick as a flash Sebastian pokes Chris in the ribs and catches the coffee before it fell all over the place and leans back and sips it. "Wow, that's..... how did you do that?" Ed asks. Sebastian shrugs. "You learn alot when you go to hundreds of foster homes." Sebastian says. Lorraine smiles. "So this is a challenge huh?" Chris asks. Sebastian stands up and puts the empty mug onto the counter. "Do you think it is?" Sebastian asks. Chris grins. Chris nods. "Well then I guess it is." Sebastian says. 

Anthony Mackie comes in. "Hey guys." Anthony says. Lorraine looks at her son and Sebastian seeing was going to happen. Chris and Sebastian love to play around and she is glad that do because she finds it cute. Chris smirks. Sebastian just stands there with his hands on his hips. "Well?" Sebastian says. Chris grabs Sebastian's hips and drags Sebastian to him. Sebastian squeaks when all of a sudden he was dipped down and kissed. Sebastian wraps his arms around Chris' neck and hums. Chris then pulls him back up and pulls away and leans close to his ear. "And anyway you sure seemed to love me when we had sex last night." Chris whispers and Sebastian looks at him then giggles. "Okay that's better than coffee. I just love both of you." Sebastian says. 

Anthony clears is throat. "You two are disgustingly cute." Anthony says. Sebastian grins and kisses Chris once more and sits down. Chris and Anthony hugs and they sit down. "Hey how is your mother?" Chris asks Anthony. "She passed away a few days ago." Anthony says sadly. "I'm so sorry." Sebastian says and touches Anthony's hand. The moment Sebastian's hand makes contact with Anthony's he hars screams of agonizing pain. Sebastian jerks his hand back. They look at Sebastian. Sebastian bites his bottom lip. "Sorry." Sebastian says. Anthony smiles. "It's okay." Anthony says. "I'm actually not that sad about it, I mean she had a long happy life and she got to see me grow up." Anthony says. Sebastian's heart tugs into sadness. Sebastian all of a sudden wishes that his parents lived a happy long life. He wishes that his parents watched him grow up. 

Maybe he wouldn't have been to those awful foster homes. Maybe he wouldn't get raped by the foster father when he was fifteen years old. Sebastian shakes his head and push those feelings aside and focuses back onto the conversation. "Yeah, I mean she was a great persn." Ed says. Sebastian looks at them but then looks around for Judy and he sees a woman on the carpet crying. He can hear her crying. Sebastian looks at Lorraine and Chris. They don't see her? Sebastian excuses himself and walks into the living room. Once Sebastian was sure that no one would hear him or see him he walks over to her. "Um hi are you alright?" Sebastian asks.

She stops crying and looks at him. "Help me." She says. Sebastian looks around. "How? How can I help you?" Sebastian asks. Chris walks in and stops. The rest of the family steps in. "There is a evil thing after Anthony." She says. Sebastian looks at her. "Why can't you go to Chris or Lorraine?" Sebastian asks. "They can't see me. They can only see the bad spirits, but you. You see the good ones." She says. "Wait hold up. Chris and Lorraine can't see you because the can only see the bad spirits while I, me can see the good ones." Sebastian says. She nods. "I can see that a lot of bad happened to you in your past. But you need to help him." She says. "Okay, I will but can you tell me your name?" Sebastian asks. She looks over his shoulder. "You can't tell it to them." She says.

"I won't tell them, I promise." Sebastian says. "My name is Elizabeth Olsen." She says. Sebastian nods. "I need to go now." She says. "But wait." Sebastian says but she vanishes. "Ugh great. This is not happening to me." Sebastian mutters. "Sebastian, who are you talking to?" Lorraine asks. Sebastian looks at her. "No one. Just talking to myself that's all." Sebastian says hen quickly walks up the stairs. They all look at each other then at Chris. Chris sighs and walks up the stairs after Sebastian. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Chris knocks on the door. Sebastian didn't answer so he opened the door to see Sebastian curled up on the bed. "Seba? Honey who were you talking to?" Chris asks. Sebastian looks over at him. "Anthony is in danger. I think he is going to be haunted." Sebastian says. "How do you know?" Chris asks. "She said so." Sebastian says. "She?" Chris asks. "Yes, It was a woman in the middle of the living room but I can't tell you her name and she sad that she is a good spirit and that I can see them even though I never saw one before." Sebastian says.

Chris crawled into bed and drag Sebastian over so they were spooning. Chris kisses the back of Sebastian's neck. "I love you." Chris says. "Te iubesc." Sebastian says. Chris smiles. It was a little while later when Ed and Lorraine came up to see that Chris and Sebastian was asleep curled up together. They just smiled and softly close the door. 

_Sebastian looks around confused. What the? He turns to see that he was fifteen again. Oh god no. Not this dream. Then all of a sudden he ws in his room and he lookd around and the foster father came in angry. "Boy what the fuck did you do!? You think it's funny to think that we love you. You are a disgrace." He says. He rushes forward has Sebastian tries to escape but he was pinned down onto the bed. Then the man turns into Chris. Sebastian sobbed and struggled. "Please no!" Sebastian yells but then he hits the geound and he looks up with tears in his eyes._

_He was now in a dark void. Sebastian wipes his tears and looks around. "Hello?" He asks weakly. Then there was a women on top of him choking him. He gasps for breath. "You little piece of shit. You are going to die. You killed her, you killed my daughter. You said you loved her!" She screams and Sebastian looks over to see Elizabeth and Anthony getting married. Sebastian understood now. Sebastian closes his eyes begging to wake up from this horrible dream._

Chris wakes up to see Sebastian crying and thrasung in his sleep. Sebastian was having a nightmare. "Sebastian wake up baby." Chris says softly shaking her. "Please no! Please!" Sebastian wails. Chris sits up right away and started to calmly talk to him. Ed and Lorraine ran in. Sebastian was crying and whining in what seems to hear like pain. Then he stopped thrasing and whimpers. "Shhhh it's okay Sebastian. Your safe you are not there. You are with me Chris." Chris says soothingly. Then all of a sudden Sebastian shot up and arched his back painfully and fell back down.

Chris looked at his mother. Then Sebastian opens his eyes but they weren't a grey blue that Chris loves. No, they were pitch black. Sebastian shot up and chokes Chris. Anthony runs in. "Holy shit!" He yells and ran to them. A force shoves them back. "You little piece of shit! You are going to die. You killed her, you killed my daughter. You sad you loved her!" Sebastian screams but it was more of a woman's voice. Chris grabbed Sebastian's wrists and tried to tug them away. "Sebastian please." Chris whezzes out. "Why he killed before I can see his past. Very awful what makes you think you can do better? You will just be like his foster father when he was fifteen." She says and Sebastian's head tilts to the side. Chris glares. 

Lorraine looks at Sebastian. "Hey you leave my boy alone!" Sebastian's head whips to the side. Then he sees Anthony. "You! Your the one who killed my baby! " She wails and quick as a flash Anthony was pushed to the side and pinned against the wall. "Sebastian! Fight this!" Anthony says. She laughs. He is so weak. Also no help that I locked him into his past." She says. Anthony always wanted to know what made Sebastian cold and mean sometimes. She tilts her head again. "You want to know hs past eh?" She says. Chris growls. Ed puts a cross onto Sebastian's chest and she screeches. She forced him away and took a knife that appeared out of nowhere. 

Just has about she was lgoing to bring the knife down she stops. She stumbles back with her hands into her hands. "That fucker is fighting back." She snarls. Then Sebastian's body fell to the ground and Chris crawled over. Sebastian twitches and his back arches. Then Sebastian gsps for air and heopens his eyes to his beautiful blue grey eyes that Chris loves. Sebastian shots up and he looks around. He then bursts into tears. Chris went to hug him but Sebastian pushes him back and scrambles back. Lorraine holds her hamds up has she slowly walks overto Sebastian. "It's okay sweetheart." Lorraine says. "No please, I'm sorry don't hitme." Sebastian whimpers and curls. "Oh no honey I would never do that." Lorraine says and sits down beside him and pulls Sebastian into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I didn't know my mother was going to do that." Elizabeth says. "it's okay." Sebastian whispers. "No its not. Look at Chris' neck. She made you do that." Elizabeth says. Sebastian looks over and sees the dark purple bruises with hand marks around Chris' neck. Sebastian scrambles over to him and gently brushes his fingers over it. "I did that." Sebastian whispers. Chris shakes his head. "No she did that." Chis says his voice a bit rough. Sebastian shakes his head. "They were my hands." Sebastian says. Sebastian looks at the knife and sees Anthony. "Elizabeth's mother is so angry at you. Elizabeth was the girl I was talking to yesterday. Elizabeth Olsen." Sebastian says.

"My god she was right." Sebastian says laughing slightly. "I am a killer. I just hurt people all thanks to him." Sebastian says and looks down at the floor. Anthony was confused but the others were by his side. "No, you are so sweet. You are strong, you fought against her." Lorraine says. "And you keep Chris in line when he does something stupid." Ed says and everyone laughs. Everyone except Sebastian. Sebastian looks up to Anthony and just tells him. "What did she say to you?" Sebastian asks. Anthony clears his throat. "She asked Chris how he can do better than your foster father when you were fifteen. She told me that you killed people before." Sebastian sighs. "I guess I should tell you." Sebastian says. Anthony sits down beside Sebastian. "My parents died when I was six years old. I was put into foster homes because no one wanted to adopt a six year old that only speaks Romanian and had a strong accent who knew nothing about english." "Really?" Anthony asks.

"Da-yes Rahat- sorry." Sebastian says. Anthony smiles. "No its cool." He says. Sebastian grins. "Anyway so the foster homes I went to hated me. They beated me smack, kick, whipped my back with a belt and wouldn't give me food." Sebastian says. "Then when I was fifteen years old my foster father got mad when he fou d out his wife was cheating on him. She was nice, she always took care of me but she was being abused by him. He got pissed off and took it out on me. Apparently it wasn't good enough because that day was the day I lost virginity and I tried to fight back but he as strong and I was just some fifteen year old." Sebastian says not looking at him. "Something in me snapped and I blacked out but when I could see agin I was covered in blood and both the male and female was dead." Sebastian says. 

"Wait he raped you?" Anthony asks. Sebastian nods. "Oh my god." Anthony says. Sebastian nods. "Anyway we need to protect you." Sebastian says. The others nods. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

That night Sebastian slept on the couch because he felt so guilty through it all. While Chris cries when he heard Sebastian's cries and whimper from the couch. It was morning and Sebastian was outside on the front step trying not to fall asleep. He couldn't sleep with the major guilt tha runs through him. "You know. Don't let it get to you. It will make you depressed." Elizabeth says. Sebastian just shakes his head. "You know when you came, you made everything worse."Sebastian grunts. Elizabeth sighs. "Okay I deserve that one." She says. Sebastian sighs. "I don't know what to do or how to help Anthony ugh." Sebastian says. She smiles sadly. "You will get through this." Elizabeth says. "Yeah sure. God I have to get though this or I am going to lose my mind, oh wait I pretty much already have." Sebastian says. She laughs and Sebastian grins. 

"Talking to Elizabeth again?" Someone asks and she vanishes has Sebastian turns his head. "Oh um yeah." Sebastian says once he sees Chris. "Come, follow me." Chris says and walks down the steps. Sebastian sighs and follows him. _This is it. He is going to say he hates me and hurt me in the worse possible way and break up with me._ Chris stops and they were at a treehouse? "Judy and I used to play in this all the time, but this is where I go to think." Chris says. He climbs the ladder and Sebastian follows. Chris sits down and Sebastian looks down at the ground refusing to meet Chris in the eye or to see those bruises. "Sebastian look at me. I know you feel guilty but I love you. I don't want that feeling to destroy what we have." Chris says and cups Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian looks at him. 

"I killed people." Sebastian says. "I don't care, there fault they asked for it." Chris says steping closer. "I can't help but feel guilty because I hurt you. Just like I hurt everything I touch." Sebastian says. Sebastian hits the wall and Chris steps closer. "I love you. It wasn't you." Chris says and just about they kiss Sebastian whimpes out "I love you too but I want you safe." But Chris ignores him and brings Sebastian's lips to his and kisses him. Sebastian whimpers and clings onto him. When Chris pulls away he smiles. "Can I take you out?" Chris asks. "What? Oh yes of course you can." Sebastian says. Chris smiles and kisses Sebastian again. "Go get ready." Chris says and they both climb out. 

Sebastian walks up the stairs and into the bedroom. Sebastian was confused. Why did Chris want to go out with him? Sebastian puses that qestion out of his head and changs into skinny jeans with a light brown sweater that reaches down half way of his thighs. He plays around with his hair and throws on some sneakers and walks back down the stairs. It was still like nine in the morning but no one was awake. _That's werid._ Chris smiles. "God you look gorgeous. Ready to go?" Chis asks. Sebastian blushes and nods. "Let's go." Sebastian says. Chris opens the ar door for him which makes Sebastian blush. Sebastian had no clue where they are going. Sebastian makes notes in his head about the trees and the houses. Once Chris parks he blindfolds Sebastian making him squeak. "Are you kidding me?" Sebastian says has Chris begins to lead him. Chris just chuckles. "I'm going to die aren't I?" Sebastian jokes. "No." Chris laughs out. "Just trust me." Chris whispers. 

Sebastian shivered and stays silent. After what feels like forever Chris stops him and walks away. "Chris, may I take it off now?" Sebastian asks. There was no answer. "Chris you didn't leave did you? Chris!" Sebastian was slightly starting to panic but didn't show it. "You can take it off now." Chris says. Sebastian takes the blindfold off and looks around. They were at the beach. Sebastian loves the beach. Chris was down on one knee and Sebastian looked shocked. "Sebastian, when I first saw you, you were pale with dark bags under your eyes and a blanket around your shoulders. But you still look beautiful to me. And now you still so gorgeous and we accept each other and love each other now matter what happens. So Sebastian Stan, will you marry me?" Chris says. Sebastian looks at Chris and totally lost english. "Da!" Sebastian says. "Uh is that a yes?" Chris asks. Sebastian looked confused but then blushes. "Rahat, I'm sorry. I said yes." Sebastian says and Chris brings Sebastian in for a kiss and grabs his left hand and slides the ring on. 

The ring has gold and silver twisted together. It was very beautiful. Sebastian hugs Chris and laughs while crying and wiping his tears away. "Te iubesc." Sebastian says and they kiss once more. Chris then picks Sebastian up and spins around make Sebastian giggle and laugh. Chris sets him down and hugs him. Sebastian was still giggling softly and nuzzles into Chris. "Want to go home now?" Chris asks. Sebastian nods and smiles. Sebastian squeaks when Chris picks him up and carries him to the car. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his now fiancé's neck. Chris walks to the car and kisses Sebastian before he sets him down and open the door for him. Sebastian smiles and kisses his cheek before sitting down. 

"So any ideas on the wedding?" Chris asks. "Well I always wanted a wedding on June 16th." Sebastian says. Chris smiles. "Of course. I wanted my wedding in June anyway." Chris says. Sebastian giggles softly. But then he frowns. "What's wrong?" Chris asks. "What are we going to do about the mother son dance?" Sebastian asks with a sad look on his face. "I can ask my mom." Chis says. Sebastian mouth twitches up. "Won't be the same though." Sebastian says and looks out of the window. 

"Babe please don't be sad please?" Chris says. "U want this to be a happy moment." Chris says and grabs Sebastian's hand and kisses his knuckles. Sebastian gives Chris a small smile. "Your right. Rahat. I'm sorry." Sebastian says. "No problem." Chis says. Sebastian plays with Chris' hair. "Sorry, it's ruffled." Sebastian says while smoothing his hair out. Chris laughs. "Feels good." Chris says. Sebastian smiles. Just when they pulled in Chris turns the car off. Chris leans over and kisses Sebastian. Sebastian smiles and Chris kisses him again. They get out of the car and Chris looks at his phone. "Great." Chis says and stops. Sebastian looks over. "What is it?" Sebastian asks. 

"Should expect Mom and Dad to celebrate. They are waiting at the door." Chris ads aloud. Sebastian laughs. "At least Judy warned us." Sebastian says. Chris smirks. "Should we go through the back door?" Chris asks. Sebastian giggles. "Nah it's okay." Sebastian says and opens the front door. "So?" Lorraine asks. Sebastian holds up his hand showing the ring off. "That is amazing, see Chris I told you Sebastian would say yes!" Lorraine exclaims. Sebastian looks over at Chris. Chris turns beat red. "What I was nervous!" Chis says and Sebastian laughs. Ed looks at the ring. "Damn that looks expensive." Ed says and looks a his son. "I wanted the best for him." Chris says and wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian smiles. Anthony comes in. "So Chris you are about to be a married man, how does it feel?" Anthony asks. "Great." Chris says. Sebastian had to ask. "How are you doing Mack Attack?" Sebastian asks. Anthony raises an eyebrow. "I'm doing just fine Sexy Bass." Anthony says and Sebastian laughs. "How long have you been holding that?" Sebastian asks. "A while, I have another one." Anthony says. Sebastian looks at him.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks. "Vinalla Ice." Anthony says. Sebastian grins. "Okay." Sebastian says. They laugh. Just then Sebastian looks over to see Elizabeth smiling. "He is doing just fine uh?" Elizabeth asks. Sebastian nods. She smiles. "He is going to be just fine. My mother's name is April." Elizabeth says. Sebastian smiles. Elizabeth walked over and stands beside Sebastian. "And you found happiness so eerything is just fine." Elizabeth says. "Yeah everything will be." Sebastian says. "Talking to Elizabeth?" Chris asks. Sebastian nods. "She's happy that Anthony is happy." Sebastian whispers. Chris smiles. "Yeah." Chris says. Sebastian hears a agonizing wail but notices that no one else hears it. Sebastian walks over and looks around until he opens the dining room door. There was a woman crying. "April?" Sebastian guesses. April looks up and flash in front of Sebastian that makes him yelp and jump back. 

"You should kill him." She says. Little did Sebastian know was that Chris and Lorraine did hear her. "Who?" Sebastian asks. "Anthony, but if your lover tries to stop you, kill him too." She says. "No, I will not." Sebastian says. "You killed before. I can feel your pain. He killed her." She begs. "How?" Sebastian asks. "Car accident. He ran into the post. Her neck snapped instantly." She says. Sebastian sighs. "It was an accident. He didn't mean it." Sebastian says. Aprils eyes turned cold. "Fine then." She says and touches Sebastian's arm and he gasps. His eyes turn black again. "Good. Now kill him." She says. Sebastian grabs a kitchen knife and carefully slides it up his sleeve. His eyes turn back to normal but there was still a glaze over his eyes. "Sebastian please don't do this. Fight it!" Elizabeth says. 

Sebastian walks by and enters the living room. "Hey Sebastian we heard a woman did you?" Lorraine asks. "No, not that I know of." Sebastian says and calmly sits down. Judy comes in. "So how did it go?" Judy asks Chris excited. "Sebastian? " Chris says. Sebastian smiles and holds his had up. "Oh my god! That's great! My older brother is finally getting married!" Judy exclaims and hugs Chris. Sebastian giggles. She pulls away and smiles. She sits down. "So when is the wedding? "Judy asks. "We are thining of June 16th." Chris says. Sebastian smiles. "I have always dreamed of getting married on that day. It was my parents anniversary." Sebastian says. "That's cute." Anthony says. Sebastian smiles. 

Judy eyes Sebastian. "You okay Bash?" Judy asks. Sebastian looks at her. "I'm great why?" Sebastian says. "You just seem off that's all. Judy says. Ed looks at Sebastian. "How do I seem off?" Sebastian asks. "I don't know." Judy says. Sebastian looked at Chris confused. Chris shrugs. Sebastian looks down. "Sebastian? " Ed asks. Sebastian looks up. Ed stands up. "When is Chris' birthday? Ed asks. Sebastian looks at him confused. "June 13th." Sebastian says. "Okay, and you know about his gift?" Ed asks. "Da- yes." Sebastian says feeling confused. "Why are you asking me these questions?" Sebastian asks. "Dad? Stop it. Chris asks. Anthony frowns. "Sexy Bass are you sure?" Anthon asks. "I'm fine! Jesus why is everone asking me these questions?" Sebastian says distressed. Lorraine looks at his arm. "Beause I don't think you are Sebastian. " Lorraine says. Sebastian stares at her. "Wow I like the level of tust here. I'm going to bed." Sebastian says and storms off. 

Chris glared at him. "Did you see that? Sebastian wouldn't lose his temper that fast." Judy says. Lorraine hums and looks in the kitchen. "Anthony and Chris go check on him." Lorraine says. "Why?" Anthony asks. "Kitchen knife is missing." She says. Chris books it up the stairs right away. "April you son of a bitch! " Chris yells. He opens the door. Sebastian looks up. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asks. Chris storms over and grabs Sebastian. Sebastian yelps and he takes the knife out of his sleeve. "What the hell? April." Chris says. Sebastian grabs the knife and holds it up to Chris' throat. "Don't be stupid. Thought you would notice by now. How sad." April says. "Now I don't want to kill Sebastian's lover but if you get in my way I will kill you." April says. Chris grabs a cross and holds it up. She screeches and Sebastian falls to the ground. 

Just then Anthony scream from downstairs. Chris curses and puts Sebastian onto the bed and runs downstairs. Knives were flying ad hitting the wall where Anthony was ducking. "How shit!" Anthony yells. She appears and growls. "I should have told Sebastian who killed his parents." She growls. "Who!?" Chris screams. Anthony flew across the room and hits the wall. She laughs and a knife hits the wall right beside Anthony's head. "Okay that's not cool!" Ed yells. What's her last name!" Lorraine screams. "Olsen! " Anthony yells. "April Olsen!" Lorraine yells. She whips her head. I redeem you back to hell!" Ed yells and she screams and clutches her head. "No!" She screams and vanishes. "Is she gone? Please tell me she's gone." Anthony says. Lorraine nods. Chris looks around. "Sebastian. " Chris says and rushes up the stairs. Chris ru s into the bedroom to see Sebastian slowly opening his eyes.

Sebastian groans and sits up. "She did it again didn't she?" Sebastian asks. "-She's gone for good." Chris says. Sebastian nods and groans and falls back down when he went to stand up. "Baby you need rest." Chris says. Sebastian ands and curls up into Chris' chest. Chris smiles. "You excited for the wedding?" Chris asks. Sebastian looks up. "Yeah." Sebastian says and they kiss. 

Everything is going to be alright." Chis says and Sebastian relaxes instantly. "Thank you." Sebastian says. Chris smiles. Everyone is okay. Everything is going to be alright. No matter what.


End file.
